1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device which can be used as a reading stand or a writing support, and more particularly to such a support device which contains a storage compartment and which can be folded into a compact configuration for portability or to an angled configuration to act as a book support.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Foldable reading stands, book stands, copy holders and like devices are known. However, these devices are deficient in several areas.
Some known devices either lack sufficient rigidity and/or stability and are too bulky and cumbersome to be widely useful. Thus, a need has arisen for strong yet portable support devices.
Furthermore, some known devices have been limited to the role of bookrest or copyholder. Thus, anyone desiring both a portable reading stand and a writing board would be required to separately purchase each such device and carry both from place to place.
Although some devices are known which function both as a bookrest and a copy holder, and are relatively portable, these known devices are relatively difficult to use and require manipulation of a book or the like in order to turn pages. Also, these known devices do not provide storage space so that writing implements, books, pads, etc. must be carried separately.